Korrasami Fic Exchange
by youllfindnosensehere
Summary: This fic is for swani-writes on tumblr! I was her secret santa this year, and this is my gift! - Asami isn't very popular at school, but she's determined to get into the party of the year hosted by her crush- Korra. Some smut.


This was it. The hottest party of the year. Hosted by the one and only Avatar Korra.

And Asami _had _to be invited.

But how? She couldn't just walk up to Korra, the hardest badass of the school, and _ask _for an invite. There would be alcohol, loud music, make-out sessions, and _every _popular kid in Republic High would be there. So it was very important that Asami got invited to that party.

But that would mean talking to Korra.

Her parents were _super_ rich, and everyone treated her like a princess. Of course, most popular kids were complete douchebags, but Korra… Korra was different. She had tons of friends, she was always smiling, and she was always polite. Her popularity mostly came from her parents' nobility and her ability to make friends, no matter what the situation.

Why was Asami any different? Korra _had _spoken to her a few times in the past. One time, she asked Asami if she could borrow a number two pencil for the test, and Asami replied, "Sure problem," mixing up "sure thing" and "no problem." Another time, Asami had unknowingly dropped a piece of paper in the hall and Korra picked it up and called to Asami. She couldn't hear what she said, and, as she was stuck in her daydream (Korra asking her to prom) and had replied, "I do!" after hearing Korra call to her.

So Asami thought Korra didn't like her anymore, since she acts so strange around her all the time.

But she _did _have a friend who happened to be in Korra's inner circle. It would definitely be easier to ask him for an indirect invite into the party.

"Bolin!" Asami ran up to the two brothers, Mako and Bolin, after their chemistry class. They turned and stared back at the girl running towards them with her oversized sweater and flat shoes clapping against the floor tiles. "I need your help!" She stopped right in front of them, out of breath. "It's really important."

"What's up?" Bolin replied.

"I need you to get me into Korra's party this weekend."

"Whoa, whoa. I just can't go around giving out invites like crazy…" Bolin held up his palms.

"What are you talking about? You just handed three out to random chicks in our last class." His brother, Mako, pointed out.

"Well, uh, that was important. They're potential dates…"

"Bolin!" Asami whined. "Please! This is _really _important to me."

"Why?" The two boys said simultaneously, confused.

"I'm not telling you!" Her face went crimson.

"If you tell me, I'll give you an invite." Bolin grabbed an invitation and held it between two of his fingers, holding it just out of Asami's reach.

Asami stomped on the ground and groaned loudly. "Okay, but if I tell you, you can't tell anyone! And I mean no one! Or I'll dropkick you down the stairs." With an awkward side-look to each other, the two boys nodded. "I want to get in so I can talk to Korra. I _like _her."

"You like Korra?" Bolin yelled out. A couple of students turned their heads to the trio.

"Be quiet!"

"Oh, right. Sorry." He placed the invite in Asami's hands and turned to walk away.

Asami danced and squealed in the middle of the hallway. She would finally be able to talk to Korra. And this weekend, she _wasn't _going to stutter or mess up. This was going to be the best weekend of her life.

xxxxxxxxxx

This was going to be the worst weekend ever. All Asami had to wear was an ugly patterned sweater and a pair of leggings, her dad had already volunteered to drop her off at the party (he had no idea what kind of party it was, thankfully), and to top it all off, her hair was a complete mess.

"Asami, are you going to be ready to leave soon?" Her dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs. The party started in an hour, and her dad wanted to make sure she got there early. Asami would be the only loser to show up early.

With a long, disheartened sigh, Asami pulled her hair into a low-hanging ponytail and slumped off to join her dad in the car.

"What kind of party did you say this was, again?" Her dad inquired on the way to the party.

Asami groaned. "It's a _holiday _party, dad."

When they arrived at Korra's place, there were already a few cars on the street. Maybe she wouldn't be the _only _loser to be here so early? She checked her phone. The party officially starts in ten minutes. She turned back to her dad and waved.

"I'll pick you up in the morning! Have fun, sweetie!" And he drove off.

Asami contemplated hiding outside for a while until more people showed up, but it was freezing outside. She walked up to the door, shivering, and sighed. This party would determine the fate of her and Korra for the rest of her high school career. Here goes nothing…

Her knuckles rapped on the door. She could hear loud, muffled music coming from the other side of the door, as well as various voices. As she waited for someone to open the door, she peeked through the side window and spotted Bolin and Mako on the couch. She wasn't paying attention and, when the door opened, she jumped. It was Korra.

"Hey! Come on in!" Damn her and her niceness. Korra stepped aside, holding the door open with one extended arm, inviting her in. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a crop top with a red cup in the other hand. Asami's face flushed.

Korra closed the door behind her and gestured her over to the sofa, where Mako, Bolin, and a few others were seated. Once Asami sat down on the floor by the sofa, Korra handed her a red cup. "Here ya go!" She muttered as she sat down next to Asami. At this point, her heart was racing. She wanted to ask what kind of alcohol was in there, but she didn't want to seem lame.

Before the party, she had practiced things she could say that wouldn't sound lame. She had to sound like she was cool, and that she knew how to party. But in reality, she had never been to a party before. So she just thought she should stay quiet for the most part.

All the other teenagers were chatting with each other over the loud music, and more teenagers kept on entering the house, filling it up quickly. Later, Mako and Bolin drifted off to talk to other people and left her alone on the couch. People started dancing and yelling as their numerous helpings of alcohol took full effect. Asami could barely finish the first cup that Korra gave her.

She felt so stupid, sitting alone on the sofa. Everyone around her was making conversation, laughing and dancing with each other. No one even tried to make eye contact with her.

After feeling awkward for a while, she stood up to go to the bathroom. On her way up, she had to dodge all the couples making out on the stairway. When she entered the bathroom, however, she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She bumped into someone as they exited the room.

"It's okay!" They laughed loudly.

_Oh, shit._

"K-Korra…" Asami mumbled helplessly as Korra smashed into her.

"Sorry about that, I'm just clumsy. I really haven't had much to drink yet." She continued to laugh as they stood in the doorway. Asami was too flustered to move. "Hey, so you're that… Asami chick, right?"

Instead of responding, Asami just stuttered.

"Uh, so do you… wanna hang for a bit? In my room?"

Asami was speechless. She was so forward, and this was so abrupt, she didn't have any time to think before Korra grabbed her wrist and led her down the hall.

Everything was moving so fast. Within seconds, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and they tumbled to the bed.

_What was going on?_

Neither of them spoke. They remained motionless in the dark, wrapped in each other's arms. Asami could hear Korra's gentle breathing as she nuzzled her face into Asami's neck. Her breath was warm and comforting.

After thinking about it, Asami finally spoke up. "Korra?" She mumbled.

Korra only responded with a stifled grumble.

"What's going on?"

Korra sat up quickly, and looked Asami in the eyes. "Is this okay?"

"I mean… yeah… but I'm just… surprised is all."

"You didn't think I knew that you liked me?" Korra chuckled.

Asami then sat up. "Who told you?"

"No one, I just kinda guessed it." She shrugged. "And I…kinda like you, too." She placed her hand on Asami's thigh, their eyes focused on each other.

She was in disbelief. Her dream had come true, and so rapidly. Before she could process what was going on, Korra's lips pressed against Asami's and parted them, entering her tongue and swirling it in her mouth.

Asami couldn't help but moan as all of her dreams became true. Their hands roamed over their clothes, searching for a way underneath. As their breath warmed their wet lips, their bodies pressed closer together and they eventually reached the skin under their shirts. Korra was the one to lift her shirt off first, and Asami promptly followed. They then pressed themselves closer together.

It was dark in the room. Asami was having trouble finding the clasp on Korra's bra, but Korra had already unfastened Asami's. They pulled the straps down and threw the garments off the side of the bed and pressed harder together, feeling the warmth of each other's breasts.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Asami did not notice Korra's hand traveling down her stomach. She gently slipped underneath the band of her pants, then her panties. Asami cried out when her finger made contact with her folds, caressing her gently.

Then, Korra got up, balanced on her knee and leaned over Asami. She began to bite and suck at her collarbone before moving lower, and lower.

_This party is going better than planned_, Asami thought as Korra's lips met her right nipple. At the same time, Korra's middle finger ran over her clit then encircled it, causing Asami's legs to shake. She was moaning, rocking her head and arching her back.

She screamed louder when Korra entered two fingers inside of her and slowly pumped them in and out, lightly brushing against her sensitive wall. The speed of her thrusts increased and Asami rocked her hips in rhythm. She could feel a burst of pleasure welling inside of her.

Korra's other hand reached up to knead her other breast to help her reach her climax. Asami's moans were echoing throughout the room and Korra feared that someone would hear them. Though, in actuality, she didn't really mind.

"D-don't stop, Korra!" Asami could feel herself on the edge. "F-faster…" Her hand entangled itself in Korra's hair. The bed was now shaking.

Then, Asami screamed much louder than before as the pleasure was released. Every inch of her body with pure bliss. The thrust of her hips slowed to a stop, and she shivered.

"How was that, 'Sami?" Korra pushed herself up to whisper into her ear. Asami moaned in response. "Mmm… let's just go to bed." She snuggled closer.

"W-what about the party?" Asami responded in a soft, weakened tone.

"Mako and Bolin got me covered." Korra placed a soft kiss onto Asami's cheek as she pulled the covers over their shoulders.

xxxxxxx

The sun burned through her eyelids and warmed her face and shoulders. A warm puff of morning breath hit her face as she opened her eyes to see a pair of soft lips making their way to her forehead.

"Good morning, 'Sami." Korra muttered hoarsely into her face.

"G'morning." Asami grumbled.

"I have to clean all the booze and drunk people out of the house before my parents get back. I'll make you some breakfast afterwards." She shoved the covers over Asami's face and jumped out of bed, rushing out of the door.

_I'm really glad I went to this party. _Asami closed her eyes and smiled.


End file.
